


Infinitas Soluciones

by Junsuhiroishiwata



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junsuhiroishiwata/pseuds/Junsuhiroishiwata
Summary: Un largo fic.





	Infinitas Soluciones

_Hogar de los barton, antes del chasquido de thanos._

Muy lejos, en una modesta granja. Escondido ante las amenazas o posibles mirones; y tan bien escondida que un par de días a Clint se le ha dificultado encontrarla. Se halla el hogar de un vengador. Aproximando, desde que su memoria fluye. No ha podido olvidar sus ya antiguos años de niñez. Cuando la violencia en su desarrollo lo hicieron lo que hoy en día es.

Al entrar hacia el vestíbulo, ve cerca. A la adorada esposa, le está extendiendo los brazos para recibirlo. Es ella, la única. La indicada; su vida entera cambio cuando la conoció.

ꟷLauraꟷ. Dice, poniendo una eminente sonrisa en el rostro. Dentro, se ha prometido no decepcionarla, aun teniendo de vez en cuando un par de llamados del equipo. Quizás, algún día ambos puedan volver, trabajar juntos.

ꟷCariño…

La mujer sonríe igual, pasando sus manos cariñosas por los cansados hombros del arquero, ella sabe. Desde hace ya mucho lo que Clint piensa. Pero no, ni aunque la necesitaran de nuevo.

El cuarto se hace chico al llegar los niños, aquellos que con sus pisadas hacen chillar las tablas de madera del recibidor. Están entusiasmados; puesto su padre ha prometido llevarlos a entrenar un rato por el parque.

«Papá, papá.» los llamados se oyen, fuerte y claro. El, teniendo dentro el pecho una felicidad amplia, tanta y en exceso. Carga al más pequeño. Nathaniel ha crecido; no tanto como para no llevarlo en brazos mientras sigue hablando con su amada.

ꟷNo sabes lo feliz que estoy de verteꟷ. Se le acerca, al menos lo suficiente y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Pues habla muy en serio.

ꟷYo mucho más, te lo aseguro.

Laura muestra sobre el rostro un brillo sobre los ojos que le delatan el alivio de verlo bien, sano. Y más que nada vivo, aún.

Algo roto. Un chirrido agonizante, como si un vaso de cristal se hubiera caído al piso.

Lo último que recuerda es la calidez que manaba de la mano de su amado esposo. Clint se ha ido, los niños. ¡Oh dios! Sus hijos, ¿Dónde están?

Los llamo, desde un grito desesperado. Hasta la peor carrera del mundo por hallar lo que; irremediablemente se ha desvanecido.

ꟷMi amor. Clint donde te has ido

Pregunta, llamando con desespero el celular. Nada, nadie al otro lado esta. Ella no sabe aún, simplemente la desgracia ha caído de repente y sin avisar. Se altera, toma en un segundo la chaqueta y otras más para los pequeños. –Quizás la necesitaran; se dice.

Sin contar que, por más que busque. Nunca hallara nada.

_Una semana después de la tragedia, New york. _

Las calles desoladas, las personas que quedaron atrás devastadas. Por dentro o fuera el asunto se torna perecedero. A cada esquina se observa ruinas, restos de lo que alguna fue una gran ciudad. En este momento, lo único que queda para algunos es llorar, para otros. Como Laura; resuelta y con su único hijo sobreviviente. Es, sin duda alguna vengar la desaparición de su esposo.

Conoce ese lugar, ya ha estado ahí, Desde sus viejos años de colegiala, hasta los diminutos acontecimientos. Sin embargo, espera con todas las ansias de su corazón, que no sea cierto. Que Clint solo salió, con la esperanza de regreso. Ella lo sabe, se lo afirma a su hijo cuando le dejo a este, al cargo de una vieja y amable amiga.

Llegó, donde en algún tiempo fue la guarida de Stark. Lo escuchó, no está.

Pero no todos habrían de desvanecerse. Puede que este Natasha, o si su fortuna no empeora, podría llegar a donde el Capitán América. Solo para confirmar lo que ya bien sabe muy adentro.

En otro lugar en cambio, están estos dos. Debatiéndose, sacando precipitada culpa inmerecida, la primera piensa en hacer el conteo. Aunque no lo quiera reconocer, le angustia especular que habrá sido de otros; más en específico de Clint.

ꟷDijo que eliminaría a la mitad. Steve…

ꟷY lo hizo.

ꟷCrees…ꟷ. Nat carraspeo y trato de sonar lo más tranquila que su sentido le permitía.

ꟷNo solo lo creo, es demasiado real. Que…

ꟷEspero que Barton siga por ahí, aunque sea escondido.

Steve, muy fuera de lo esperado. Esperaba lo mismo, en similar cantidad. Pero con la angustia latente de perder no solo compañeros, amigos o hasta familia. Sino, perder parte de sí mismo y al (difícil de decir) ya separado equipo. Querían hacerlo, no pensar en las bajas. Tan cuantiosas que abrumaban.

ꟷYo espero lo mismo Nat.

De pronto, una llamada llegó. Sonó como alivio con desespero. Natasha, quien en su carga de sentimientos tenía la preocupación por únicos e irremplazables amigos; sintió una punzada al mirar sobre el identificador el número de Barton. ¿Qué sería? Realidad o ilusión, ahora tenía frente la oportunidad. Y entonces, ¿Qué le diría después?

«Oye barton. Que gusto escucharte, adivina que. Un alien morado vino y nos venció mientras no estabas. No sabes cómo nos hiciste falta en plena batalla.» No, lo bromista nunca le salía tan bien a ella. Mucho más si estaba seguro de quererlo tanto, que las ansias de saber algo respecto a él aumentaban tan locamente.

Steve le miró, preguntando con la mirada que pasaba. Si, ello le delataba en los ojos el amor que sentía por Clint. Además de que aún dudaba. Sostenía el celular con nervios, sus manos temblaban a tal grado que se obligó a salir de la habitación en común; solo para no mostrar algunas fugaces lagrimas; ya sean de alegría o dolor por aquel.

ꟷ ¿Si?

No supo a certeza. Si su cara ahora mismo reflejaba temor, pues del intercomunicador no salió la vos masculina esperada. En su lugar, la conocida voz de Laura se hacía presente. No, no tendría por qué creerlo.

ꟷSe fue.

Una conmoción, su rededor se detuvo. Y con estrepito dejó caer el teléfono.

ꟷNatashaꟷ. La mujer detrás grito su nombre, aún podía escuchar nítido. Como si ahí mismo estuviera, dándole la mal noticia. El pesar que siguió se lo borro velozmente de los ojos hasta la barbilla.

ꟷSí, sí. Perdón Laura. Estaba… en medio de una conferenciaꟷ. Sonrió, tan fingido. Que sus facciones por única vez no concordaron con lo dicho. No, no podría estar jamás bien.

ꟷBien. ¿Te puedo ver?

Ella asintió, olvidando que estaba por medio del teléfono.

ꟷSi, No hay problema.

Mentía, total y rotundamente. Si lo había, existía desde el día en que Clint existió en su mundo. Mucho peor si lo hubiera dejado fuera de su guardia, muy lejos de su alcance y sin algún reclamo entre ambas partes.

ꟷSi. Yo te esperoꟷ. Terminó, con la voz imperturbable. Los labios en cambio se constreñían, se doblegaban a aceptarlo. Mente y corazón diferían en cuanto a reacción.

_ Hell’s Kitchen- Nelson & Murdock_

La oficina cerrada. En realidad nadie sabría cómo arreglar un asunto así con leyes. Pero, ante todo. Y cara a cara con el letrero de su asociación. Foggy suspiró, nada. Nada alcance por hacer, y sin embargo. Sentía claro y hondo sobre el pecho un resentimiento. Contra algo, que muy quizás no existía. Matt, Karen, los demás: su madre, sus amigos. Y hasta ciertos malos, desaparecidos.

Sabía, que Matt era un “héroe”, pero la última vez que le vio. Seguía vivo, seguían ahí. Todos y cada una de las personas que conformaban New York.

ꟷBien. Estas satisfecho Matt

Pregunto al aire vació, directo hacia sus lugares de trabajo. Nada.

Nadie que le respondiera, y muy a lo contrario que creyo en viejos días, no logró llorar. Como la perdida ameritaba. Pero si sintió rabia, tan dentro de sí. Que los recuerdos de sus venturas como daredevil le golpearon la cara como anuncio mal puesto.

ꟷNo sé qué hare sin ti. Sin ustedes.

Y ahí quedó. Hundido en una soledad indescriptible. Hablando con los muebles, respirando el aire a trabajo que ya no podría nunca más realizar sin estar los tres.

_En algún lugar por ahí. El espacio- Rumbo indeterminado._

No, no debía ser verdad. Nada de lo que vio se realizó. Nadie murió estando en sus brazos, imposible.

Y aun con eso, se las ingeniaron. Ambos.

Nebula solía ser completa antipática, Tony. El simplemente era el, y con todo eso. No llego a imaginar la gravedad que se sufría en la tierra. Allá, donde pepper esperaba.

ꟷQue día crees que se alláꟷ. Preguntó, sonriente a pesar de su estado deplorable. Ya, grabado. Empaquetado y dispuesto a sucumbir a un final así, se relajó. Si eran sus últimos momentos con vida, al menos no lo haría amargado.

ꟷLa vida terrestre no me importa.

ꟷBuena esa.

Si, ojala un minúsculo rescate llegara. Ahí, en su cajón fúnebre. Fin, respiró. Seguro de que muy pronto llegaría. Oh bueno, siendo sinceros, la muerta nunca le espanto. Sino la angustia de dejar atrás algo, cuando menos importante para partir en paz.

El aire como el pronóstico, se acababa. De hecho, ya sentía la opresión en el pecho de la falta de esperanza que “eso” representaba. Pronto, contra todo pronóstico, la luz intensa de un haz le irradio la cara. La puso brillante, como si de la nada alguien le iluminara el rostro con una lámpara.

«Dios» maldijo, alegre de ver detrás del rumor divinal una chica. Que muy atractiva por cierto, le miraba fija e intensamente. ¡Oh! Si, el rescate por el que tanto había rogado. Ahí, frente suyo le brindaba socorro y alimento.

_New York_

La cara de Steve era extraña. De los costados de sus ojos se formaba rabia, tan diáfana que cualquier que fuera su espectador. Claramente dudaría sobre la cordura de los afectados. Bien, él no es excepción. Las emociones se le arremolinaron una tras otra, comiendo hasta su último grado de positivismo. Si, dicho hoy o mañana. Quería arreglarlo a golpes, a puño limpio y encarando al culpable. Decirle tan solo con una tenue mirada; todo el odio que resguardada desde sus años en la guerra.

ꟷY bien…

ꟷQue…ꟷ. Natasha ladeo la cabeza confusa.

ꟷQue has averiguado de Clint

¡Oh! No, lo dijo. Tan transparente que un repentino mareo se le presento a la contraria.

ꟷSi bueno.

Natasha no podía, pero lo escondió tan bien que parecía la misma de siempre. Serena, pero derrotada.

ꟷTenemos uno menos.

«Maldición» gruñó, enojado en efecto.

ꟷEsto no puede seguir así, Tendríamos que hacer algo ya…

Bien dicho, eso estaba a su alcance. Entonces. ¿Qué esperaban?

La puerta se abrió, no menos que un segundo después. Justo cuando nat quería expresar sus enormes ganas de autocompasión. Lo necesitaba, pero entró Thor. Con aquel aire triste, lleno de culpa y rencor.

ꟷYo debía. Matarlo ahí, pero falle.

ꟷNo, no Thor.

ꟷHiciste lo que pudisteꟷ. Agregó.

El ambiente, sobrecargo de penas. Se tensó aún mucho más a la llegada de Laura. Solo nat la esperaba. Su figura adornó el marco de la puerta; no era necesario saber tanto para imaginar que había perdido lo mismo que todos los reunidos ahí.

ꟷPasaꟷ. Le propuso Nat.

Ella paso, lento pero con una cara tan decidida en vociferar algo. Se paró frente al líder, sin rencor. Sin echarle culpa errores. Ella comprendía.

ꟷCapitán Américaꟷ. Comenzó. Con brazos cruzados, una mirada felina y acechando a los tres. Una pequeña lágrima derramó. Inevitable, como el dolor.

ꟷNatasha. Thor. No hace…ꟷ. Respiró; ꟷUnos días, mi esposo. Clint, Clint barton. Bueno, ha desaparecido. Al principio suponía que llegase a ser una bromaꟷ. Sonrió.

ꟷPero ya supongo de qué se trata. Y, no tengo mayor petición para ustedes.

Se detuvo, esperando una réplica que por el momento jamás llego.

ꟷQue me dejen ayuda-ꟷ. La voz de Thor se hizo sonar. Escueta, escrupulosa. Pero, Laura; apretó puños. Provocando una ráfaga eléctrica. Similar a una esfera.

ꟷEspera un momentoꟷ. Intervino Steve.

ꟷTienes… ¿Poderes?

Laura no se inmuto. Respondió afirmativamente con un cabeceo de arriba abajo.

ꟷLarga historia.

Remotamente, muy remoto. Se hallaba una compleja historia de amor. Dos héroes, triángulos entre amigos, compañeros. Y un matrimonio inesperadamente bien fundado en este. Apenas pedazo de multiverso.


End file.
